johnisdeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Silentdork
Silentdork is the main YouTube channel used for the Johnisdead ARG. The account was created by Tyler acting as an archive of videos of him and his friends. He now uses the channel like a vlog, documenting the strange happenings in his life. Occasionally, strange forces will upload new videos or edit preexisting ones without his knowledge. Summary The earliest video on Silentdork was actually uploaded in 2013, three years before Johnisdead began. This video was unlisted until 11/11/17. The next few videos were simple videos Tyler hanging out with his friends John, Kevin, and Jacob. Tyler was forced to upload these videos after SKM destroyed his hard drives. This was a successful attempt to get Tyler online so that players may contact him. Tyler began uploading more videos surrounding his life and the strange things that had begun happening to him. Players began contacting him in comments and successfully invited him to a large group of players, the Internet Detectives. However, Tyler got angry and upset whenever players tried explaining the situation to him. Whenever players mentioned the Lunar Children or Johnisdead.com he either didn't believe them or the proof was being censored by Patrem. Tyler became less talkative in comments after this. Tyler continued to upload videos documenting his strange life for the next few years. Occasionally videos would appear on the channel that Tyler himself did not upload, such as Regiminis (video). Thumbnails, descriptions, and tags would all change without his knowledge as well. Tyler has also stated that he has tried changing his channel icon only for it to change back immediately afterwards. He has little control over his own channel. Videos * 10/23/13 - Period 2 * 05/21/15 - Jacob (video) * 05/21/15 - Fun night with john and kevin * 05/21/15 - Fun night with john and kevin 2 * 05/28/15 - The weird guy * 05/31/15 - I am not safe in my home * 07/12/15 - Bored and had a weird dream * 07/21/15 - Taking a walk * 08/03/15 - Found a cool thing and now I am gonna go to work I guess * 08/04/15 - Fire at my work * 09/05/15 - Stuck at work * 09/05/15 - Passing by johns house * 09/05/15 - Fishery (video) * 09/09/15 - Accidental recording * 09/19/15 - Returning to fishery * 10/08/15 - Paranoid knocking * 10/08/15 - Calling john * 10/11/15 - Im going to * 11/11/15 - I am doing just fine * 02/11/16 - Waiting.wmv * 03/24/16 - Regiminis (video) * 05/23/16 - 5646 * 06/23/16 - Update june 23rd: More to come * 06/23/16 - 3 (silentdork video) * 04/23/17 - going to kevins * 11/13/17 - Hello again * 04/23/18 - The usual * 04/23/18 - Unusual * 05/07/18 - DL,UHWXUQV * 08/28/18 - A guest Images Below are channel avatars and banners. sd.jpg sdbanner.jpg Trivia * 'The weird guy', was canonically taken down after the local police asked Tyler to do so. Ironically, 'going to kevins' was ''actually ''flagged and taken down, possibly for graphic content. * Silentdork recieved a large boost in views and subscribers after several popular YouTubers such as Jordi Wild and BersGamer investigated the channel. Category:Channels Category:Websites